Fusion Class
by RubySapphireGarnet
Summary: Please comment for what fanFusion you want.
1. Aquamarine

Chapter 1- Aquamarine

Peridot's Point of view

So Lazuli wants to fuse with me the great and loveable Peridot very sweet as Steven says. Maybe I could but I'm not very comfortable with fusion but maybe it isn't so bad right?

"So Lazuli you said you want to fuse?" I asked

"I never said that" Lapis says

"Oh please I actually have enough of being scared of fusion" I said

"OK fine" said Lapis

So we did our fusion dance which I had no idea but just followed Lapis we merged.

I felt her feelings merged with mine her mind with my head full of knowledge.

Author's point of view

Aquamarine has aqua skin, dark blue eyes, and dark aqua hair. She has a visor similar to Peridot's

Except sharper, her hair was a mix of Lapis and Peridot; she wore a light green halter top with green shorts and a sort of blue shorter skirt over her shorts and no shoes.

Aquamarine's point of view

I feel so lost and confused.

Is this what they wanted?

Am I a mistake?

No were not we are not you chose this I accepted it

So were

"Aquamarine"

AN: Hey guys! SO I'm working on Inner turmoil so please wait If you want to suggest a fusion or two go ahead it can be non canon or cannon. So Bye and I hope you enjoyed Aquamarine.


	2. Green Diamond

Chapter 2- Green Diamond

AN: Was a suggestion by DiamondFan

"Were going to corrupt those Crystal Clods" asid White Diamond

"Yes they deserve corruption for their crimes" said Yellow diamond

"Yes especially that traitor Rose Quartz for shattering Pnk Diamond"said White Diamond

"Yes but what but what of our troops?" asked Blue Diamond

"I don't care Blue let's do this"said Yellow Diamond

Green Diamond's Point of view

All I want to do is get revenge on you Rosee for shattering our sister your diamond

Author's point of view

They fused to create a corruption blast which corruptedeveryone execept for Rose,Pearl, and Garnet.

"I'll finsh you later Rose Quart mark our words you shall fear us because we are GREEN DIAMOND!"

AN: For fusion stories fans coe back to Fusion class


	3. Iolite

Chapter 3- Iolite

Was a suggestion by Spyrorocks389 and P. D. Ace

"GEMS ARE ATTACKING LAPIS!"yelled Peridot

"I can see that Peridot"said Lapis

"Just go get the gems"said Lapis

Peridot ran as fast as she can too the warp pad and got to the temple.

Then Steven, Pearl , and Amethyst came running ftom the warp pad.

"Amethyst lets form Opal."said Pearl

Then Opal was formed with a different design.

Steven looked up at the sky and saw 10 red eyes coing there way.

"If my caulculations are correct there are about 50 gems coming our way"said Peridot nervousily

"It doesn't matter we have to focus at the task at hand" said Opal

While Opal formed her Bow. Lapis, Steven, and Peridot went to the back of the barn.

"Steven Lazuli maybe now's the time to form Iolite"said Peridot

"Are you sure Peridot?"asked Steven

"Sure I'm sure we have a whole bunch of rubies, quartzes, or even era 1 peridots!" yelled Peridot

Iolite is the fusion of Steven and Lapis that they have been praticing for a very long ime.

"Ready Lapis?"asked Steven

"Ready" Lapis said in confindence

They did their very short Fusion dance and formed Iolite who had a similar daesign to Aquamarine execept you can see steven's sleeves poking out. Her skin was a light violet while her hair was colored dark purple with black ends and was up to her shoulders, and she had 4 eyes the top pair wide black eyes and the bottom were colored deep purple.

"Alright Iolite is Back in Business!" said Iolite


	4. Rainbow Moonstone and Green Quartz

Chapter 4- Rainbow Moonstone and Green Quartz

AN: Was a suggestion By P.D. Ace and as you read on no its not PearlXLapis

Author's Point Of View

Pearl and Lapis were watching Steven. Lapis and Steven were playing in the water while Pearl was making sure Steven was safe.

Then out of nowhere a romeing eye comes and Lapis crashlands it on the beach using a water hand then they all get defensive. Out comes Two Quartz soilders that were very familier to Pearl. One of them was Yellow Quartz and the other was Blue Quartz. Blue quartz looks like a blue version of Rose with a gem on her right cheek and yellow quartz looks like a more yellow version of jasper with a gem on her neck.

"Yes the Lapis Lazuli and the renegade Pearl."said Yellow Quartz

"Yellow what is that thing" asked Blue Quartz pointing a finger at Steven

"Don't know don't care let's just destroy all of them"said Yellow Quartz

"Were not strong enough to defeat both of them"said Pearl

"Hey Lapis can you make that water copy of Garnet and Amethyst?"asked Steven

"OK?"said Lapis

A copy of Garnet and Amethyst appered and distracted The two Quartz soliders.

"So Lapis, Pearl why don't you fuse?"asked Steven

"I'm not sure Steven"said Pearl

"But Garnet and Amethyst are on a mission and Peridot is miles away"said Steven

"Fine but just this once"said Lapis

"OK ready Lapis?"asked Pearl

"Yes"replied Lapis

They did a fusion dance and fused . Their weapon was a fancier version of Pearl's Trident.

So then Yellow Quartz and Blue Quartz saw this and fused in to Green Quartz and tried to stomp on Steven but failed because in the sky was some flying gracefully which was..

Rainbow Moonstone.

AN: Comment a fanfusion you would like to see and where do you think I got the "Don't Know don't care from"? Hint was a part of Season 1.


	5. Rubelite

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating I am very busy with school. Also in this chapter is my dream fusion.**

Chapter 5- Rubelite

Peridot's point of view

It was supposed to be a normal mission; retrieve the ancient gem artifact and leave but no we didn't get the mission right.

But no I got to see another fusion and it called itself Rubelite. It was a fusion of Steven and Garnet (AN: NOT STARNET!) I thought this fusion was going to be like Steven and amethyst's fusion but no she was more quiet and focused at the task at hand like all us Peridot's she was much of a powerful fighter it only took one hit and she actually beat the huge Gem monster that "Opal" failed to do.

She had black hair that was like garnet's but curly as Steven says, if I took a closer look my estimated guess is that she had four eyes, and skin like Smoky Quartz except those pink dots on her skin. (AN: FRECKLES PERIDOT! Peridot: I don't care)

She wore something similar to Garnet except that shirt over it that looked very similar to Steven's shirt.

After she was done poofing and bubbling the gem monster they asked "Are you okay?" and "How is Opal?" then they unfused in to Steven and Garnet


	6. Watermelon Tourmaline

Chapter 6: Watermelon Tourmaline

 **AN: Was a suggestion by Princess101 and another Guest.**

Peridot's Point of view

THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NOW THERE ALL GONE!

I curled up in a "ball".

"Don't worry Peridot we can get through this together" said Steven as held out his hand

I took his hand and he hugged me in a cloud of electricity. We merged?

Watermelon Tourmaline's point of view

Who are we?

Peridot we fused!

What?

I opened our eyes and I was shocked, confused, but excited. Like I was on a rollercoaster that wasn't too boring and doesn't make you sick.

We are…

Watermelon Tourmaline.


	7. New Rainbow Quartz

**Chapter 7: New Rainbow Quartz**

 **AN: No one suggested this fusion and to the guest who suggested I should do a separate story on Rubelite I guess I could try though I have a busy schedule.**

(New) Rainbow Quartz's Point of View

 _What happened?_

 _Pearl?_

 _Steven?_

 _What are you doing in my head?_

 _I don't know we were both glowing and-_

 _Oh Steven we fused!_

I open our eyes. We kind of look like the Rainbow Quartz on TV execept more like Steven.

"This is incredible!" I yelled feeling joy in my half illusionary veins

"I am Rainbow Quartz!"I yelled


	8. Azurite

**Chapter 8: Azurite**

 _Hey Lapis!_

 _Steven! It's so good to see you again!_

 _You too Lapis where is Peridot?_

 _She said "she wanted to explore more of earth"_

 _What do you want to do?_

 _Steven show me how to fuse with the proper person_

"Are you sure you want to do this Lapis?"Asked Steven

"Yes" said Lapis

"Well Ok" Said Steven as he and Lapis went to the warp pad

In the temple

Steven and Lapis arrive to see Ruby and Sapphire on the couch chatting away.

"Hello Steven" Sapphire says

"Hi Sapphire and Ruby" says Steven

"Hi" says Lapis

"Hi" says Ruby

"What's going on?"Asks Ruby

"Lapis wants the proper person to fuse with." says Sapphire

"Well I leave you two alone Steven can you show me how to make a sandwich?"Asks Ruby

"Uh sure" says Steven

Ruby and Steven walk out of the house to get some bread.

"So you want to fuse Lapis?"Asks Sapphire

"Sure "says Lapis with nervousness

"Don't worry I have fused many times and I won't hurt you" said Sapphire

They do an elegant fusion dance and Fuse.

"Were Azurite" says Azurite with a very similar voice to Garnet


	9. Fire Opal

**Chapter 9: Fire Opal**

 **AN: Was a suggestion by a guest. Also this chapter was inspired by Malachite.**

 _In the bubbling room_

 _ **Steven's point of view**_

I can't believe Garnet would let me in the bubble room by myself!

I spot the bubble Amethyst put over Jasper. Maybe I could heal her…

I jump up and get the bubble and pop it. Jasper was reforming and fast! I use my healing powers but instead of my healing powers my mind powers came in and I fixed her mind!

I healed her outside and she reformed in to a new outfit.

She fell on the floor and I heard a noise from the room. The gems were back!

Then she got me and forced me to... Fuse!

Fire Opal's point of view

I open all of my eyes the puny gems came in. HEY! THEY are not puny! Shut up!

"STEVEN!"Yelled Garnet

My helmet appeared on my head.

"That's not Steven!"Yelled Amethyst

"HELP ME!"I YELLED

Then one of my sides knocked the other out.

"There finally I can fuse again" I said with panting fury

"NOW I AM FIRE OPAL!"I Yelled


	10. Rainbow Pyrite

**Chapter 10-Rainbow Pyrite**

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS!**

 _Rainbow Pyrite's Point of View_

Amethyst? Pearl?

STEVEN?!  
What happened?!  
"We… Fused!"I yelled

I open my eyes to see Garnet freaking herself out. It was funny. I realized I was about the height of Sugilite. And that I have 4 arms.

So one minute I, Amethyst, and Pearl were dancing to a song and then bam we fused.

Exactly Steven

Weird but fun

I felt my head, chest, and stomach gems glowing. And my counter parts spilt.

I wonder if they will be me

Rainbow Pyrite again…


	11. Strontium Tiatanate

**Chapter 11: Strontium Titanate**

 **AN: Very sorry for the long hiatus! But this chapter is going to be the second to last chapter!**

"We need someone more powerful then Alexandrite" Garnet says

"What?!"Pearl yells

"How are we going to do that?"Peridot asked panicking

"We all have to fuse we have yellow and blue diamond here fighting us besides were all better toghther"Garnet said

"Let's do it!"Steven says putting his hand in "Together!"Steven says

"I'm not going down without a fight" Amethyst says putting her hand in

"I'm doing it to" Garnet says putting in her hand

"For earth" Pearl says

"For all the meep-morps and camp pining hearts" said Peridot putting her hand in

"For everything" Lapis says putting her hand in

And just like that they fused in a brilliant ball of light. Making the hugest fusion she was about 8 inches taller than the diamonds and alexandrite all together.

"Leave Earth before we have to get ugly!" Strontium Titanate yelled

"Never!"Yelled the diamonds

"Your history shall repeat then you will be beaten over and over again" Strontium says in voice similar to garnet and sapphire's voice

Strontium summoned garnet's gauntlets and amethyst's whip and mixed them in to Sugilite's flail.

Then summoned Lapis' wings and flew up and hit yellow diamond with the flail.

Blue diamond saw this and summoned her blue trident and conjured a storm and lightning. Strontium used Lapis's water manipulation and moved the storm away.

Then Strontium summoned Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear and formed Opal's bow and she shot a ball of energy which showed Lapis, Peridot, Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl holding hands and they formed a huge purple ball of light and it hit Blue diamond and she poofed.

Yellow diamond was furious and she summoned her golden sword and tried to hit Strontium with it but Strontium inherited Sardonyx's agility and swiftly took out Steven's shield and garnet's gauntlets and made a disc shooter garnet's gauntlets being the shooter and Steven's shield being the disc.

And Strontium shot Yellow diamond in the stomach.

"Gah oof!"Yellow diamond said as she poofed

Strontium bubbled Blue and Yellow diamonds gems.


End file.
